It's Never Going to Be Okay
by halfbloodravenclaw
Summary: They sent her to Earth. They sent her on a suicide mission. They sent her because she is disposable. They sent her because she is dying. They sent her because she is a waste.


**Wow I cannot stop thinking about The 100. So being me I found fan-fictions and now I decided to write one myself…Yay! I'm not sure if I was being sarcastic. Any who I was lying awake at night thinking about this story Idea. I'm not sure how it's going to go, but I do know this that my character is a little boring. I might think she isn't and that's good for her story line, but you being the reader might think that. So just give me a chance and if this Is BAD then please let me know. And I don't know why I'm writing still, it's not like any of you read this any ways.**

Prologue:

She sits there. Just sits. Staring. At what? Nobody knows, must people just look over the girl. Her long brown hair is in a messy braid that falls down her back, strands fall in front of her face. You would expect there to be tears but she gave up crying a long time ago.

She won't move, ever since the landing she claimed that place in the grass. It is not in camp but not out of it, she sits there alone avoiding everybody else. The way she likes it. Being alone. She's been alone for years. Years away from life. Her arrest of a crime that she never committed.

As she sits she watches the camp, observing everybody. She watches them talk, laugh, dance, have fun, she watches them do the tiniest task. As if it's the most fascinating thing in the world. But when there's a fight. She turns away, looking into the forest. Her face scrunches as if she is going to cry, she doesn't. But she wants the tears to fall.

No one bothers her, they leave her be. Not just because they don't see her. They just don't care about her.

However, that's a lie. One set of eyes followed her around camp, watches her every movements. Which isn't very many. Why? He doesn't know, why the loner girl would attract his attention. Away from his race to power. That's the mystery.

2 Years Ago:

"Amabell." Her mother whispers. She holds the crying girl in her arms. The girl who is causing a scene, she is hysterical. Her mother is in tears too, she wants to crumple to the floor and cry. But she doesn't, she is being strong. For her daughter.

"He doesn't deserve this. It's not his fault." The fourteen year old Amabell cries in her father's defense. It really isn't. He didn't do anything wrong, it was his health. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness. An illness that would waste life support on him, waste on someone who was dying. Someone who was disposable.

Amabell stands with her mother crying as the guards hold them back. All Amabell wants to do is run towards her father and hug him, pull him into safety.

The guards nod toward him, Amabell's father. He has a minute to say good bye. A minute, it's ridiculous. He was still strong, the cancer hasn't even taken him down a notch yet. This whole thing was hell. For Amabell and her family, it was hell for any family who had someone floated.

"Ama, my Amabell." Her father whispers, as he strokes her tear stained face. She cries, but forces a smile before the sobs. He hugs her, a bone crushing hug. She hugs him just as tight back. She never wants to let go. She never wants to leave his warmth. Her best friend, her father.

"Be strong, my strong, strong Amabell." Her father smiles. He is being strong for his family, wanting to set a setting of its going to be okay. Which it isn't. But that's the best he could do for his family now. Ama's father kisses his wife, then his daughter on the forehead.

She sobs into his shirt, staining it with tears. He is soon being tugged away by the guards, away from his family. He is being pulled towards his death. But Amabell won't have it she clings to her father until the guards pull her roughly from him and her mother pulls her into her arms again.

"It's okay!" Her father shouts as he walks into the chamber. Amabell wants to think that, but all she is doing is sobbing as she is about to watch her father be executed. Her mother his whispering into her ear, that it's okay, that it's okay, that it's okay. That everything is going to be okay.

The Chancellor nods to the controller who will press the button to end this innocent man's life. Through the glass, he mouths one last time to Ama, "It's okay." Then he's gone just like that, space claiming him. Ama lets out a hurling scream as she watches her father be flung out away from existence.

She falls to her ground well her mother cradles her, whispering what her father had told her. It's Okay. But it's not, it never is.

"Okay." Amabell mutters in between sobs, over, and over again.

2 weeks later:

"Ama, you okay?" Her mother asks her, as they sit in the doctor's office. Ever since her father was executed for being diagnosed with cancer, it was required that Ama and her mother take a blood test.

"Fine." Ama says, staring at her boots that are two sizes too big. Her mother rubs her back trying to comfort her daughter. Ama has been distant from her, and from her best friend ever since her father was floated. She just needed time they thought.

"I want you to know, that whatever the results are. That were going to be okay. You are going to be just fine." She whispers to her daughter. Amabell gives a slight smile for her mother. She relaxes at the sight of her daughter smiling, she hasn't seen the beautiful grin in weeks.

Ama was so full of life, a risk taker. She enjoyed the littlest things, she enjoyed life. Nothing changed until now, and her mother was willing to do anything to get her little girl back.

They jump slightly as the door opens and Doctor Griffin comes in followed by Ama's best friend Clarke. What is she doing here? Ama wondered as she and her mother both stood up.

"What is it, Abby?" Ama's mother asks knowing something is wrong. Abby one of Ama's mother's friends is nervous, shaking and she just looks upset. So does her daughter Clarke. She has fresh tears staining her face.

"Monica, I'm sorry." Abby says. Monica, Ama's mom looks at her friend confused. Scared on what she's about to tell her.

"Amabell, you have." She has to take a breath before she can finish. "She is diagnosed with cancer, we don't know if its lung, or blood yet."

Monica hugs her daughter, Ama stands there frozen. Not knowing what to make of the situation.

"I'm so sorry." Abby says. As she goes to hug the mother and daughter. Ama is still not responsive to this situation. What does this mean, she's under 18 she can't get floated. But she's dying anyways.

Soon the door opened with two guards, Abby must have informed them about Amabell's situation. They go to lead Amabell away from her mom and friends. Clarke quickly hugs her, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You're going to be okay." She tells her best friend.

"What's going to happen?" Monica asks before the guards lead Ama away.

"She's under 18, until her 18th birthday she will receive some medication. The counsel wanted her floated now. But the Chancellor over looked it saying that she could be strong enough to make it through this. She could actually make it. We did discover the cancerous cells soon enough." Abby says. And everyone in the room became slightly relived, but Ama. She was still unresponsive. Her mother quickly hugged her, "I love you so much. You are my strong girl. You are so strong."

Ama blinked as if realizing what was finally going on around her, "I love you too." She whispers, and then the two guards go to walk her to isolation. They arrest her for her health, something she couldn't control. They lead her to a cell that she could spend the rest of her life in. A metal container that holds her back from the life she is supposed to be living.

"It's Okay." Her father's words ring through her head, over and over again.

"It's Okay."

"It's Okay."

It's Okay.

**Yay! Or Nay! Either one, I want responses, so please tell me all of your opinions, they mean the world. Thanks for the read everyone. **

**~Emileigh **


End file.
